


my love for yoo

by yoojy96



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, all her ships are soft, i love jeongyeon, im bad at titling, just a bunch of short oneshots, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojy96/pseuds/yoojy96
Summary: a series of short stories for yoo jeongyeon <3





	1. rain

**Author's Note:**

> domestic jeongsa for everyone uwu

she can taste the minty flavor of their toothpaste as lips move against her own. they move slowly and a hand moves to cup her small face. everything is soft and gentle and everything that sana is. her heart thunders so loudly that she can barely hear the pouring rain coming down. she fears that sana can hear the loud beatings of her heart but remembers that sana is as far gone as she is. the thought makes her smile and it forces them to seperate. her eyes are still closed and she feels her face being showered with endless kisses. a giggle escapes her swollen lips and the mouth on her forehead stretch into a grin.

jeongyeon hears shuffling as sana leans away and her eyes flutter open. sana's hair is pulled into a messy bun and her whole body is drowning in a big hoodie but she still looks like an angel. the sight is enough to make jeongyeon fall for her all over again. 

( sana never fails to take her breath away. )

they're sitting on their couch as their television shows a movie that has been long forgotten by the couple. 

"stop kissing me like that, it makes me dizzy." sana bursts into laughter and jeongyeon feels her heart soar. 

"flattery will get you nothing, yoo jeongyeon." 

"it got me minatozaki sana, didn't it?" she winks at the girl and a blush tints sana's face. a light push to her shoulder has her flat on her back and she chuckles as sana crawls over her. sana is now laying on top of her and her arms automatically wrap around the thin waist.

"you're lucky you're cute." 

sana stares at her and jeongyeon feels her face get hot.

( she has a way of looking at jeongyeon that makes her feel like she's flying )

her lips are curled into a small smile and she leans down to tuck her head under jeongyeon's head. a small puff of air hits her neck and she tightens her hold on sana. 

"you're really clingy sometimes, jeong." 

"do i need to remind you that you're the one that climbed on top of me?" 

sana giggles and she places a long kiss on jeongyeon's exposed skin. jeongyeon lightly shivers and she feels sana's smile as she buries her face in her neck again,

"love you, jeongie." 

the rain pours harder but all jeongyeon hears is her own loud heartbeat and sana's soft breathing,

"love you too, sana."


	2. look good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter name kinda clapped but enjoy <3

jeongyeon groans as nayeon stops in front of a store with blasting music and bright lights. her long fingers easily wrap around jeongyeon's small wrist and she lets herself get dragged inside. it's been two hours since they stepped foot into the mall and jeongyeon hasn't been able to sit down properly. her feet ached and she was growing hungry each minute. 

she follows nayeon around the store and lets her browse through the bright clothing. jeongyeon looks around the store and notices that she sticks out like a sore thumb with her all black outfit. she feels someone's eyes on her and she quickly sees an employee staring right at her. the girl immediately looks down and jeongyeon just releases an exhausted sigh. she pushes her specs back up and watches nayeon,

"jeong, would this look good on me?" 

nayeon holds up a red off shoulder top in front of her body as she throws a glance at her girlfriend. jeongyeon hums as she takes out her phone. mina had just sent her a text saying that she had beat her record on mario kart for fastest time. 

"fuck," she whispered as she started typing back a response. nayeon rolls her eyes and puts the top back at the rack. she walks closer to the blonde haired girl, 

"yah! answer my question!" jeongyeon flinches and quickly puts her phone in her pocket, 

"you look good in anything babe," jeongyeon wraps her arms around the older girl and leans closer to her ear, 

"and also in nothing." 

nayeon's face quickly tinges a light pink and she shoves jeongyeon's shoulders lightly. the blonde laughs and presses a quick kiss on the top of her head before letting go of nayeon's waist. 

"are you almost done? i wanna get some food," jeongyeon leans against a wall and nayeon lets out a small scoff. she hates that everything jeongyeon does is attractive and does things to her in the most inappropriate times. 

"i'm just gonna go try this on,"

she starts to walk over to a dressing room before turning around and planting a kiss on jeongyeon's lips. she smirks against her mouth when she feels her small gasp. nayeon winks at the stunned girl as she leans back and sends a glare at the employee that had been eyeing jeongyeon the whole time. 

jeongyeon watches as her girlfriend saunters over to the dressing room area and her lips stretch into a grin before she can stop herself. she lets out a soft laugh and goes back to looking at her phone. 

a minute later and her phone suddenly vibrates from a text and she presses on the notification without much thought. jeongyeon lets out a strangled gasp at the picture that nayeon had sent her and she almost drops her phone. she looks around to see if anyone's nearby before taking another look. 

it's a normal mirror selfie except nayeon had pulled up her top so that her red lacy bra and flat stomach was showing. the red bra was a great contrast with her pale skin tone and the hickies she littered on her body last night were on full display. her mind suddenly fills with memories of nayeon's breathy moans near her ear and the feeling of her nails raking down her back, sending a shiver down jeongyeon's spine. 

her phone dings with another message from nayeon, 

**love of my life: do they look good on me, baby? ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeong may seem like a top here but she's just acting don't worry :D


	3. comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeongchaeng girlfriends >:(

chaeyoung had always felt comfortable around the older girl, from the soothing sound of her voice to her caring nature, she couldn't help but to feel at home with her. she looks at the side of jeongyeon's face and takes in the way her lips are always almost pouted and the sharp line of her jaw. 

jeongyeon was a mystery to her. the older girl had never liked affection, always pulling away from nayeon's hugs and backing away from sana's sudden kisses, but was always the first to shower the younger members with it every time.

("yah!" nayeon pouts at her after jeongyeon raises an arm to stop her,

"let me hug you!" jeongyeon returns to resting her head on the youngest's shoulder and wraps her arms around the tall girl,

"no, i'm with the baby right now." jeonyeon coos at tzuyu and nuzzles her cheek against her, the youngest just grinning at a still pouting nayeon.)

jeongyeon looks at her from the couch and calls her over,

"watch this with me, chaengie."

she pads over to where jeongyeon is sitting on the couch and the girl lifts an arm. chaeyoung grins and slips easily under her embrace with jeongyeon's arm around her neck. chaeyoung immediately puts her arms over jeongyeon's chest and her legs drape over the girl's body making her chuckle,

"you're like a koala, chaeng."

chaeyoung just hums and melts against jeongyeon's body, enjoying the warmth radiating off her, as she watches whatever drama is on,

"you're very comfortable, unnie," her senses are filled with jeongyeon, from the expensive perfume she's wearing to her soft skin as she buries her face into the older girl's neck,

"and you smell really good." 

"this is why you're my favorite." jeongyeon starts to run her hand through chaeyoung's growing hair and she can feel her stomach fill with the familiar fluttering of butterflies,

"you're my favorite too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't check this oops


	4. warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short hhh

sparkling stars scatter across the dark canvas, as mina lays on a blanket, feels the dewy grass even through the fabric. she hears light footsteps coming, a body soon lying beside her. mina's lips curl into a small smile as she feels the warmth radiating from the other person, her familiar scent invading her sense of smell, 

"hey, jeong." 

mina is warm, with jeongyeon's body right next to hers and laying still, looking up at the stars, 

"the stars are pretty tonight," jeongyeon's voice is soft, as to not burst the quiet atmosphere, 

"but you're prettier." it's barely whispered and mina thinks she wasn’t supposed to hear it, but she does anyways, a blush spreading across her face. 

they lay in silence, both too frightened to make a move on the other, walking on the thin line between friends and lovers. their breathing is in sync and their hearts both beat at a fast pace as they share their warmth under the cold night. 

jeongyeon turns her head slightly, taking a peek at mina, her throat drying at the mere sight of her. mina meets her gaze and they look at each other, jeongyeon following the constellation of moles dotting the girl's face. mina can see brighter stars in the older girl's eyes, thinks that she’d much rather spend the night just staring at jeongyeon. 

but they both turn away from each other, the tension overwhelming them, returning their gaze to the sky above them. 

their fingertips graze against each other, bodies too close but not close enough. jeongyeon hesitates, as she always does when it came to the younger girl, before lightly wrapping her hand around mina's.

mina interlocks their fingers, the fluttering in her stomach intensifying. 

mina is warm, as jeongyeon holds her hand, breathing softly next to her under the sparkling of the stars.


	5. pocky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short oops but enjoy <3

jihyo releases a frustrated sigh, glaring at the two tall girls through the screen, 

"yoo jeongyeon!" 

the girl flinches at her loud voice and sends a smile at her direction, 

"this is the fifth time! do it right!" 

jeongyeon groans making tzuyu giggle, poking a pocky at her pouted lips, 

"unnie, you're not suppose to actually kiss me." 

jeongyeon smiles up at her and leans closer, places her hand down on the ledge beside her, 

"but your lips taste better than pocky," she says it so casually, quietly so nobody else but her hears, smiling up at the taller girl with the light shining on her face, that it makes tzuyu forget about everyone on the set, makes tzuyu's heart race and stomach flutter. it feels like they're the only ones in the room - no crew, no other members, and no cameras filming their every move, every word. 

she's supposed to be used to this by now, the older girl saying flirty remarks, making her face heat up, but she isn't. not when jeongyeon always looks at her with adoration pouring out her eyes, her lips in a small smile, the one that shapes her eyes into crescent moons, taking tzuyu's breath away like the very first time. 

her girlfriend looks cute like this, with her soldier uniform, a hat that looks too big for her small head. it makes her want to close the small gap between them, to press her lips against jeongyeon's, and feel the older girl's body against hers. it'd be so easy to just sneak in a kiss, but she can't - as she sees the cameraman approaching from the corner of her eye, 

"okay! from the top!" jihyo shouts, pulling tzuyu away from her daze, jeongyeon still looking at her, 

"and jeongyeon?" 

"yeah?" jeongyeon's eyes haven't strayed from her yet, 

"do it right this time or you don't get to sit next to tzuyu on the way home."


	6. attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeongsamos on twitter <3

momo lets out a sigh as she steps inside her room, a towel being run through her wet hair. she hears her roommate let out a simple greeting, a quiet hey and a nod towards her direction, all while focusing down on her phone. 

she hums in acknowledgement and stands in front of their vanity, doing her nightly routine while she listens to the music coming from jeongyeon's phone. it's relaxing and it makes her feel even more tired, the fatigue catching up to her - she can feel the bruises on her body caused by three straight hours of dancing. 

momo turns back to the bed, making eye contact with jeongyeon, who in turn just gives a tired lopsided smile that had burned itself in her brain, never growing tired of the familiar sight. she feels herself smiling back, the bed shifting as she sets her knee on the bottom of the bed. 

jeongyeon had stopped paying attention to her now, her gaze back down on her phone (probably looking at random photos of her pets). 

a pout forms on momo's lips, hoping it'll catch jeongyeon's attention, but it doesn't, as the older girl continues to look down on her phone, 

"jeongyeonie," a hum is all she gets, "pay attention to me." 

jeongyeon just hums again, looks up at her for a brief second, then looks back down at her phone. momo huffs loudly, sees a small smirk on jeongyeon's face. 

momo gets on both her knees, crawling towards jeongyeon, and slaps the phone from her hand - maybe a little too hard. momo winces as she hears the phone fall to the ground, 

"momo!" jeongyeon just stares at her with an incredulous look, momo shrugging and plopping her body down on top of the older girl, 

"hug me, jeongie." momo has jeongyeon trapped under her, both knees on either side of the older girl, arms tightly locked around the girl's upper body, and head tucked into the crook of her neck. she breathes in the scent of the fruity bodywash that lingers on the older girl's skin, head spinning at the smell. 

(momo had used the same bodywash also - jeongyeon gently massaging her sore back and shoulders as they sat in the hotel's spacious bathtub, a comfortable silence enveloping them like the warm water in the tub.) 

"your hair is still wet, you should go dry it." jeongyeon says quietly, bringing her arms to wrap around momo's thin waist. 

"okay, i will." momo mumbles against her neck, making no move to get up, not like she can with how tight jeongyeon's hold is on her. jeongyeon can feel the slow puffs of air hitting her neck and as she runs a hand through momo's slightly damp hair - she hopes that the younger girl won't notice the fast beating of her heart. 

(momo does in fact, not notice, but how can she - her own heart thundering in her ears, the butterflies in her stomach flying around wildly, jeongyeon's everything making her mind spin.) 

it's stupid - how her heart was beating as fast as it was, even after three years of sleeping side by side, two years of excusing their intimate behavior towards each other as just being 'close friends', and almost a year of finally being together, momo still made jeongyeon feel everything at once. 

jeongyeon presses a kiss to momo's hair, the girl softly giggling against her neck, and jeongyeon thinks that she'd want to spend forever in this moment. 

(momo ends up falling asleep on top of jeongyeon, the older girl not having the heart to wake the slumbering girl up, and she ends up with aching muscles the morning after.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely based on that one gif if you know what im talking about :]

**Author's Note:**

> jeongsamos on twitter <3


End file.
